An international workshop on "Survival Analysis and Related Topics" is proposed. This workshop would to be held at the Ohio State University in Columbus Ohio during the period June 23-28, 1991. The goal of this workshop is to bring together researchers with a common interest in developing methodology in survival analysis, including biometricians, reliability experts, demographers and economists. Both the classical and Bayesian viewpoints will be represented.